Shojo Pretty Cure!
by CrystalUsa
Summary: In the Land of Love, all is good until Shizuku kidnaps Queen Mizuyu to ruin the festival of love and the land. She then goes to earth the ruin relationships, much to her pleasure. But soon after Yume Kohura, and Mei Hinata soon find out that they are pretty cure, can the land of love and their home place be saved?
1. Chapter 1

In Sodukai, a red and white house could be is shown, and if you were to open the door, go upstairs and turn to the right, a brown door is seen. If you were to open the door, you could find what looks like a girl's room. Purple striped wallpaper covered every wall in the room, including the ceiling. Books were scattered all over the floor, anime dvds were on the bed, and the floor was hardwood, with a purple heart-shaped carpet. There was an alarm clock on a purple dresser, as well as a purple bed with a plain white sheet and cover. This Was Kohura Yume's room.

Kohura Yume. 15, girl, certainly gay. Kohura usually went to sleep at 10:00PM and ironically, woke up at 10:00AM each morning. This wasn't good, though. She had school, and going to school required her to sleep early.

Her alarm clock rang. She wanted to get up and turn it off, but if she did, her mother would notice and she would have to get up. A couple minutes later, she had no choice but to move her hand forward and turn off the damned thing. "Ugh. I hate this shit", she groaned.

Like she feared, her mother heard not only the alarm clock get turned off, but also Kohura's groan. "Kohura!"

"Mama-sama. I'm sleepy, school isn't necessary..."

"Yes it is, young lady! You will get up and go to school now!"

"But mama-sama, I didn't eat breakfast", Kohura whined.

"You should've woken up!"

"But mama-."

"Shut it. Go to school, now," her mother snapped.

"Fine."

 _Annoying old lady. You go to school._

Sekai High School was a hell which was called school. Pregnancies, gangs (although they weren't...too dangerous), cliques, bullying and, worst of all, the lessons themselves. The school work was stressful, you had too many tests, and the teachers were assholes. And probably even worse , she had to walk because her mother was too lazy to drive her there.

Examples were nearly everywhere.

A girl, Haruna Aoi, 16, tried to walk forward until the school bully, Nagisa, pushed her out of the way, making her fall over while Nagisa and her friends laughed.

"Excuse me."

"Do I need to excuse you? Why don't you excuse us?"

The girl backed up some, letting the bullies go first. "Uh, ok."

They didn't let her though. With a small push, the girl fell in a puddle of water, and without feeling any remorse, the bullies simply laughed.

"Haha. Excuse us, next time."

The general appearance of the school was beautiful, with flowers growing, a small garden, water fountain and the main school building was a bright, clean violet. But remember, don't judge a book by it's cover.

Well, that was Kohura's idea, after all.

She thought for a second. _Will the teacher let me in if I'm late?_ She had to see. Kohura opened the tall, silver door and nearly fell over before bumping into Hinata. "Ouch.." To give her a quick hello, she gave her a kiss and clung to her face.

"Ko-chan! I'm happy to see you today!"

"Thank you Hinata! However I must go to class because I am running late! Goodbye Hinata!"

She ran past Hinata, leaving Hinata was a very deep frown, and up the stairs as fast as she possibly could. The adrenaline in her body pumped out at maximum speed. The con was that she nearly fainted while eventually making it to the classroom.

"Miss...Shibu", she said between gasps for breath.

The teacher quickly looked at her wristwatch, giving Kohura an angry glare. "Yume. It is 10:45."

"Hinata.."

She was cut off by Nagisa before finishing her sentence. "Yes, your lovely girlfriend."

Having a girlfriend and a being a girl was hard, and she _hated_ when Nagisa, the bully, teased her about it.

"Whatever...Nagisa, you're a pathetic ass as always."

"Ignore Nagisa, Kohura. As a 10th grader, I expect good grades, including appropriate attendance. Also, Kohura, watch your mouth, please. This is class, not recess. Swear like nobody's watching elsewhere."

Rolling her eyes, she responded to the teacher. "I woke up late, Shibu. I sleep later than the other students, and I wake up later. Yes, I have an alarm clock but I ignore it, mostly. Also, my mouth doesn't need to be 'watched'."

"That doesn't matter. If you are late again, you will have to wait in the hall. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Now, begin and finish your work, promptly."

The Land Of Love was a bright and happy place, located in the sky. Filled with rainbows, people got married and fell in love everyday. The land was free of sin. Everybody loved everybody.

Today was also the first day of the Festival Of Love, and annual event that celebrated even more love. People also called it the 'circle festival'.

A few days ago, the queen, Queen Mizuyu, aka Mizuyu Kotoko, got a threat from a city located in the land of love. She decided to let it slide at first, but then she got more and more messages each day. She was need and she had to do something. _Your sister, your sister is coming! You must do something!_

Today, a hot pink bear-like fairy was sitting on the lap of Queen Mizuyu. Admiring the queen's beauty, the fairy rubbed her paws on the queen's long, pink hair.

Mizuyu's grin disappeared and she took a deep breath. "Heartshine."

"Yes, my queen, ~hafa."

"I need you to be plan and be in charge of the Festival Of Love."

Heartshine's nearly shrieks, but replies with a higher voice tone than usual."For what, ~hafa?"

"In another city, called Ai, they have sent me a message. A message alerting me of a threat. And, as the queen, I have to take action in some way."

"But-"

"Heartshine...please, do this. Do this, for me.."

No one could reply after that, they were too shocked to talk. A large cloud of black smoke appeared, burning everyone's eyes, stinging their throats and prickling their skin. And, if you looked closely, the body of a woman could be seen.

The woman emerged from the smoke, with a big grin covering her evil-looking face.

This woman was Shizuku, Queen Mizuyu's younger twin sister. She looked like Mizuyu: brown skin, pink hair, same body shape. She was here, currently, to get revenge on Mizuyu. Mizuyu was chosen to become queen because of her intelligence, lady-like matters, her older sister figure, and many more factors got her chosen, instead of Shizuku.

Shizuku wanted to rule, and got upset over this. But, Mizuyu, however, wanted Shizuku's help. Shizuku refused, and ran away, far away, in an abandoned place called the infinity fortress.

"Queen? Who's that ~hafa?"

"It's my twin sister, who I never thought I would see again."

"But why is she here ~hafa?"

"Maybe to...get revenge."

"But why does she want revenge ~hafa?"

"Let her explain. She can talk."

Shizuku smiled more, mocking her older sister's deep, worried voice."Onee-chan. I don't mean to capture you, but it's the only way for me to become queen of this place."

"You aren't fit for being queen though. You have to rid yourself of your selfishness, and think more about other's. Smile."

"Funny, really funny. I need you..gone. Don't worry though, I'll keep you safe, in my fortress!"

A black swirl of bright smoke and light lifted up Mizuyu, sucking out all of her magical energy and making her weak. After the smoke was gone, Mizuyu collapsed on the ground, left with no power.

Mizuyu's body is then picked up by Shizuku, who smiles and travels back to the infinity fortress with her.

The second before collapsing, she let out a yell to Heartshine. "Find the Pretty Cure for me!"

Kohura was in the hall looking for Hinata. She wanted to at least give an apology for the incident that happened earlier.

It was lunch time, so all the students were currently running out. This was a great time for Heartshine to sneak in when one of the lunch teachers walked into the building. Heartshine ran in the hallway, too, trying to see who was a Pretty Cure or not. She did not want to get seen, so unknowingly, she went into Kohura's bag using Hinata's locker. However, she peeked out of the bag a bit, seeing Kohura's face.

 _Is she a Pretty Cure? I mean, it could be possible._

Finally, Kohura found Hinata. "Hinata-"

Hinata made a depressed face at Kohura, with her arms crossed. Trying to avoid possible eye contact, she turned around. "What...you ignored me earlier..."

"Aww, come on. I was late."

"I was 15 minutes late too, Ko-chan."

This had to end soon. Kohura wanted it to end. Girlfriends don't stay mad or sad at each other 24/7. In her most apologetic voice, she continued taking. "Anyway, Let's-"

They heard someone talking in Kohura's bag. Hinata opened the bag, and looked closer. She saw a small bear like creature.

Hinata screamed and backed up. Having a horrified expression on her face."Ko-chan! There's a creature in your bag!"

"What! Get it out!"

"Ok! I don't even know what is it so! Uh, come here, kitty kitty!"

"IS IT A BREATHING DOLL! GET THE BREATHING DOLL OUT!"

Heartshine didn't want to use her suffix now. She was highly nervous and she was in a hurry."I'm not a doll!"

"IT TALKED", they both said at the same time.

"Look, you two. I'm not a doll, and I'll explain myself. This could take a while, though..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Opening: Go heroes! Shojo Pretty Cure!_

* * *

"Ok! Explain yourself, doll!"

Heartshine stared at Kohura for a little while. Whenever Kohura moved her eyes or mouth, Heartshine would stare harder and closer.

Kohura noticed, and tried to get her to stop in an irritating tone. "Knock it off."

"Fine. If you believe what I'm saying-"

"Yes. Me and Ko-chan will listen to what you are saying!"

"Hinata...we don't even know what this thing is. Also, stay away from my girlfriend, thing."

Heartshine sulked and sat down on Kohura's lap, starting the staring thing again. "I'm a fairy. I come from a place called the Land Of Love."

"Fairy?"

Kohura rolled her eyes after hearing that fairies, literally exist. "Gay."

"Ko-chan, geez.."

"Yeah yeah. Listen you two, my name is Heartshine. I'm on earth because I need to find the Pretty Cure. My queen is captured and the Festival Of Love cannot continue-"

Heartshine was cut off again, but this time by Kohura. "So you're saying, that you need our help so you can continue your super gay festivities? That's shit. And just, gay."

"Hey! You're gay literally! Getting my queen back is important!"

"Watch it smartass!"

Time was passing for Hinata. Kohura already did her math quiz earlier, but Hinata had to do her's in a couple minutes. To avoid being late again, like Kohura, she had to leave for a little while. "Ko-chan, I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. I have a math quiz to do, which I am sure you did earlier.."

"Er? See you later, Hinata."

"Goodbye, Ko-chan." Hinata took off, running down the left side of the hallway, and then turning and opening a purple door. She had math class.

"You two make leaving each other depressing."

"Heartshine. You -"

Heartshine cuts off Kohura to mock her, pun intended. "GAY!"

 _Now the fairy is really a smartass. I'm sure she doesn't have any girl/boyfriends whatsoever._

"Hey, you're pretty smart for a 'fairy', don't you think?"

Heartshine smirked and decided to joke again. "Kohura. I'm smart enough to live." She took a break after this, she had to get back to business. "Now, if you let me continue. My queen, named Queen Mizuyu-"

Kohura shook her head in disbelief. "Is queen a first name? What the fuc-"

Starting the cut-someone-off thing once more, Heartshine interrupted Kohura."...was captured by her evil twin, Shizuku. If I don't save the queen and find the pretty cure, she could be killed, or my land could stay in a bad shape. Also, she might come to earth, and uh, cause 'damage'."

"What kind of 'damage', Heartshine?"

"She can break couples apart. Like, let me think...make you forget Hinata or vice versa."

Kohura didn't take Heartshine seriously and rolled her eyes. "What a dangerous bitch."

Heartshine rolled her eyes, copying Kohura. "Geez. Do you want a picture?"

"I'd rather not get one. I want to see her myself, first."

"She isn't a pleasant sight though, Kohura. I mean, she's trouble."

She walked forward to the lockers, with Heartshine daydreaming on her shoulder. _I have school lessons too, let me find the big dumb book._ Looking for the book in her locker, she dug through the mess of her locker, finding the book she was looking for, but also finding a purple, shining heart shaped brooch. She decided to not ask Heartshine about it, as she would probably start up some dumb conversations about the queen and love land, and, whatever.

It could have a reason to be in her locker, though. "I should put this in here, just in case." Unnoticed to Heartshine, Kohura put it in her bag.

 _In the Infinity Fortress…_

Queen Mizuyu opened her eyes, starting to gain consciousness. She looked around the dark room. The walls were all a deep gray and weapons of all sorts were hanging all the walls, but the weapons required you to fly, or else you would not be able to get one. Lastly, a silver picture frame that showed young Queen Mizuyu and Shizuku, hugging.

 _I wonder if those times will return._

She tried to stand up and walk away, but she was chained, pretty tightly. She could break the chains with her magic, until she Shizuku drained her power away, making Shizuku stronger than her.

Trapped completely in the chains, she managed to speak to her sister.

"Shizuku?"

"What is it, sister?"

"I know you're angry with me, little sister, but please, let me go. If our mother and father were alive, they wouldn't recommend you try to do this, at all."

Shizuku tightened the chains, and added one to her sister's neck. "Well, they _aren't_ alive, so they won't be able to tell me anything."

Fine. She had to do this the persuasive way. It made her look like she was begging, but this was the only way. "Shizuku. You have to let me go."

"No, I don't. Don't try to beg. Begging doesn't work with me."

"I'm not begging, I'm trying to persuade you, Shizuku."

"Well. It's not working. Please leave me alone and let me think. Or else I have to summon my monsters."

Mizuyu turned around and stopped talking for a while. Trying to persuade didn't work. That meant that she had to act like the damsel in distress.

 _I'm not some female who needs rescuing. Heartshine, please find the Pretty Cure._

Shizuku ignored her sister for now on. She tightened her chains once more and entered a room with black walls. Weapons weren't on the walls and there were instead portraits of monsters. Photo frames of Shizuku were on the walls, and the very end of the room had a series of buttons on a black stand that looked like a counter.

* * *

 _Eyecatch: 10 years later, Kohura is seen wearing a wedding dress and Hinata is also wearing a wedding dress. The scene soon turns into a wedding. Queen Mizuyu and Shizuku sit down and Heartshine sits next to Mizuyu. A couple minutes later, it is announced they are now married._

* * *

 _Outside the infinity fortress._

Hinata daydreamed for a little while, forgetting that the quiz she was taking was due in twenty minutes. She stared down on her paper. She had only answered two out of the ten questions. The rest were doodles, some dry drool stains, crossed out love letters to Kohura, and crossed out notes.

The twenty minutes were up, the time passed by, so quickly. Hinata sulked in her seat, waiting for the teacher's response to her incomplete, barely complete, quiz.

The teacher began to walk around the room to get the students' quiz papers. Before she knew it, it was Hinata's turn. "Mei. I need your test please. Hand it to me."

 _Uh. Just hand her the quiz, it'll be over, soon._

"Here Ms. Aiko…" Hinata finished her sentence with a large gulp.

Aiko looked at the incomplete quiz. A frown formed on her face when she gave it back to Hinata.

"You had an hour to do this, Hinata."

Hinata shook, worried that she would not get a complete score."I know. I.."

The teacher was forgiving though. Hinata didn't usually do something like this, she was generally a good student, and was successful in lessons. "Here. Take it back. I'll give you until tomorrow to finish. If I don't get it back by then, you may get a permanent zero, ok?"

Hinata relaxed a bit. "Ok." After, she walked out of the classroom, going to the water fountain. She was thirsty. Nobody else was there except for her.

Before Hinata could turn around, she saw a tall woman.

"Hinata. Do you want to forget your 'girlfriend'?"

Hinata was terrified and confused at the same time. She grew anxious, her body shook rapidly, her teeth started chattering, and small but hot drops of sweat began to roll down her cheek. What did this woman mean by forgetting Kohura?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shizuku, and I want to do this to YOU and Kohura." Just like her sister, Shizuku had a talent... or more like a magic... to determine if two people were couples or not. Unlike her sister, though, it took about two minutes for her to guess.

Shizuku found a couple, and made a black blast of smoke come from her hand. The couple fainted, and they woke up forgetting each other, going back to whatever school lessons they were working on.

Hinata saw this and gasped rather loudly. outside, only to be caught by Shizuku, who smiled at her, making her feel uneasy. "Ok, little girl. Your turn. Go find Kohura.."

"I don't want a turn. Please leave me-"

Shizuku cut off Hinata and grabbed her dress, stopping her from running. In her sweetest voice ye,t she forbade Hinata from running. "I can't let you do that, Hinata."

"Let me go!"

"No. Since you choose to not tell me where Kohura is, I'll have to find her myself, and maybe..put her with someone else?"

"Please don't do that!"

Shizuku looked up and smiled, and then started laughing. "Your a funny girl, Hinata. Hearing your emotional pain makes me smile."

Kohura just finished her other school lessons that needed to be completed, but she had more. However, just as she started to walk out of the room she was in, she heard a scream and froze. She recognized it. It was Hinata's scream.

She ran out of her classroom and outside. She did not get to hear what Shizuku would do, but Hinata's voice signaled something off, something really bad. Thanks to some good running, she made it in time. "No, Stop it! I love Hinata and you can't take her!"

 _So you're Kohura._ Shizuku flipped her hair and output a somewhat creepy smile, similar to smile you would see a sadistic horror movie character do. " _Finally_. Stay still, you idiots."

Before Shizuku could use her break up attack, Kohura jumped in front of Hinata, with a few tears falling from her face. "I'm Kohura Yume, and I am Hinata's guardian angel!" She did really love Hinata. She was being mean to Hinata, teasing her earlier, and calling her names. But she cared about Hinata, Hinata was important, very important to Kohura.

Kohura's body started to glow purple and and a silhouette of white angel wings appeared on her back. Shizuku rolled her eyes, and laughed again. Mocking Queen Mizuyu's voice, she replied. "Of course."

"Kohura!"

"HEARTSHINE," Kohura and Hinata yelled at the same time. "WHAT HAPPENED?" They both noticed the glow and silhouette, and were both thoroughly confused, they even started to freak out a bit.

"That doesn't matter, either listen or you'll be spilt up! Kohura, you are a legendary Pretty Cure, shout the words: 'Purple Sapphire Metamorphosis'!"

"Pretty C-cure?" Kohura commented on this. "More of this legendary warrior shit, geez."While rolling her eyes again, she listened to heartshine . "Purple Sapphire Metamorphosis!"

* * *

 _Eyecatch two: Kohura is seen eating a strawberry parfait in the cafe with Hinata, while Heartshine repeatedly calls them gay lovers._

* * *

Kohura was lifted in the air and her clothes disappeared, her body covered by a purple glow with sapphire shadows. The brooch she found earlier seemed to float through and out of her bag. It pinned to her glowing body and formed a purple sailor fuku. Large, white, angel wings suddenly stuck out of her back. Her brown, wavy hair grew longer, wavier and turned purple, and her eyes turned purple. Purple bows grew on the back of the bottom portion of the sailor fuku and slightly below the middle of her chest. Purple strapped heels formed on her feet. Purple blue-ish earrings appeared and purple arm-length gloves appeared on her arms. She landed back on the ground and began to do a series of flirty poses. "Flying like the wings of an angel, Cure Angel!"

Kohura looked at her outfit in disbelief. She looked so... "Heartshine! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

Hinata didn't fully see Kohura transform, but saw her after. "Ko-chan! You look cute!"

"You are a Pretty Cure now! A legendary warrior, ~hafa!"

Kohura looked at Heartshine, confused. "Hafa? What does that mean?"

Shizuku, who saw Kohura transform, smiled instead of looking shocked. She pulled a red dagger out of her pocket. "I don't know what Hafa means, but you guys are so boring it's funny."

Shizuku attacked Kohura with black smoke, which did the same thing that it did to the people in the Land Of Love. It burned Kohura's eyes, stung her throat and prickled her skin. She couldn't focus.

With Kohura's attention taken away, Shizuku decided to make black swirl of smoke appear once more,this time directed at Hinata. Hinata tried to run without screaming, since she worried shemight get the same stingy throat effect after opening her mouth. Unfortunately, she couldn't run away in being hit by this, Hinata was lifted into the air and transformed into a black, shiny monster.

"This is a Monako, fools. It can feed off of other's love, namely, your love for Hinata." Laughing harder than ever, Shizuka commanded the Monako to attack Kohura. "Get… her, Kohura, uh, 'Cure Angel'."

Kohura witnessed this, and gasped. "Hinata…" _Is this what I get for being such a bad girlfriend? Just transforming and not doing anything else. Is it too late?_ She felt weak, trapped inside. She stood there, frozen.

Before she knew it, the Monako began to feed off of the strong love in Kohura's heart. She tried to resist the Monako's power by talking. "No. I still love Hinata. I do." Soon, however, Kohura began to forget about Hinata.

Shizuku smiled as her plan began to work. "Spilt them u-"

Heartshine ran as fast as she could, waking up Kohura since she nearly fainted.

"Kohura! Use your attack! ~hafa."

 _I don't know what attacks I have, Heartshine. I just want to save Hinata… but wait, who's Hinata?_

Heartshine stuttered, talking clearly but quickly. She needed Kohura to attack, either now or never. "Kohura, before Shizuku tries to attack, please shout the words, 'Sapphire Angel Burst!'. But there is a catch. You need to build up spirit first. As in, believe in yourself. Well, if you want Hinata back to normal that is. ~hafa."

 _How can I? I'm not sure how I can, I mean, I just want Hinata back. Who's Hinata, again?_ She froze, again.

She thought. Then she remembered.

* * *

 _Fancy flashback scene:_

"HEARTSHINE," Kohura and Hinata yelled at the same time. "WHAT HAPPENED?" They both noticed the glow and silhouette, and were both thoroughly confused, they even started to freak out a bit.

"That doesn't matter, either listen or you'll be spilt up! Kohura, you are a legendary Pretty Cure, shout the words: 'Purple Sapphire Metamorphosis'!"

* * *

 _You'll be spilt up. So, were together? We must be together. Hinata, are you my girlfriend?_ She thought for a while, and the memory struck her like lightning. She remembered. Kohura realized that Shizuku had turned Hinata into a Monako. And Kohura was a pretty cure. She had to get Hinata back, that was her mission right now.

"How can I?" Kohura took a deep breath, and tried to build up spirit. "Ok. I can save Hinata, I can. I can use this attack and try to defeat this girlfriend stealer. I can, I need to believe that I can. I really can do it." As she spoke, before she even noticed, her hands started to glow purple.

"Ok! ATTACK! ~hafa."

Kohura listened to Heartshine and shouted the words as loud as possible. "Sapphire Angel Burst!"

A bow-like sapphire appeared and stuck to Kohura's hands as a purple stream of light, filled with sapphires and angel wings, was aimed at Shizuku and Hinata-the-Monako. Shizuku attacked with her dagger, trying to find some way to stab Kohura, but missed her chest, arms, and torso, the places she tried to stab.

After this, Shizuku smiled once more and grew unconscious, with blood seeping from a slight wound on her hand. "You're strong, for a Pretty Cure, little girl." She fell on the ground next to Hinata, who also was unconscious, but now human.

Before trying to wake up Hinata, Kohura reverted back to her human form and hid the brooch she found earlier inside of her bag. _Hinata won't notice here. I'm not ready to tell her all about this, and besides, she probably won't remember this happened. Let's leave it as that._

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, forgetting where she was, calling for Kohura. "Ko-chan-"

Hinata was cut off by a weak Shizuku, who had an angry expression on her face. "Kohura Yume. Don't you….dare… feel….stronger...than… me. I'll get...back to you...next time we meet...you foolish...Cure." She left using her black swirl of smoke, and returned back to the Infinity Fortress, her home, to think of new plans. But she had a new goal, now: kill the Pretty Cure.

Hinata decided to fully get up and breathed a slight sigh of relief."That scary lady is gone now, Ko-chan, she tried to make me forget you! By the way, I saw you wearing a cute outfit too!"

 _Shit. That's not supposed to happen._ She was nervous, but covered her expression by smiling and patting Hinata on the head. "Maybe you're just a bit brain-dead from all that schoolwork."

"Kohura.."

"You called me..Kohura?"

"I was thinking..like, maybe you should?"

"What Hinata?"

"Kiss me."

 _I'm not ready for this, Hinata. But maybe that's what I can do for you now. I acted...bad towards you earlier, and this..is a way to say sorry._ "I err. Accept, Hinata."

Kohura put her hand on Hinata's cheek and moved closer to Hinata's face. After she got close enough, their lips touched and Kohura felt a strange, almost current like sensation moving through her body. They pulled away a few seconds later, blushing.

Heartshine watched them and stared. Jokingly, she commented. "EW! Gross! ~hafa!" She came from a world based on just that, love. And love meant kissing. She had to break this up though, in her head, she didn't want Kohura kissing Hinata instead of saving people.

"Thanks for killing the mood, fairy."

"I didn't kill the mood. I just broke it.~hafa."

 _Smartass fairy._

Hinata pulled her phone of out her pocket, turned in on, and looked at the time. It was 1:30PM. Uh oh. "Ko-chan. We really need to get back to school."

"Can't we skip it, though?" Kohura asked.

Hinata shook her head, disagreeing."Skip? Ko-chan that's-"

Before letting her finish the sentence, Kohura pulled Hinata's hand and began to run to the arcade. "Perfect."

A couple minutes later, they arrived. Hinata stared at Kohura, who was smiling. "Fine, Ko-chan. But just this once. You did, kiss me, after all." After that, they both agreed that this would only be part one of their skip-school adventure.

* * *

 _Ending: It's the heart that counts~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Opening: Go heroes! Shojo Pretty Cure!_

* * *

Episode three: "Little does not mean weak! The ruby decorated cure, Cure Gem!"

School was out today, and since there was no school, Hinata was currently at Kohura's house. Oddly enough, Hinata came over earlier than usual, 9:09AM. Hinata didn't think that was early herself, though.

To welcome Hinata's arrival, Kohura's mother, Izumi Yume, was baking her famous chocolate chip cookies. Alright, to be honest, her cookies were famous to an extent. Only the neighbors and a couple friends knew about Izumi's cookies.

Currently, Kohura was asleep on her mother's somewhat dirty, bright red loveseat. Hinata, however, was bored. She squeezed in next to a sleeping Kohura.

Hinata couldn't get enough space, though, and quickly fell off. "Ouch! Ko-chan, _move_ over!"

Kohura was knocked out, and therefore she did not respond nor move. Though, luckily, Izumi's cookies were finished.

"Hinata-chan, come and get cookies!" Kohura's mother shouted.

Hinata ran as quickly as she could, falling over. "Ouch! Not again! I'm so clumsy today! Why me?" She got back up, and looked at the plate of steaming, hot chocolate cookies. "How many should I get Izumi-sama?"

"As much as you like, but save Kohura some. You know she'll be angry if she finds out that you ate all the cookies." After finishing her sentence, Izumi started to clean, but briefly stopped. "Oh, Hinata, can you head upstairs for a bit?"

Hinata scratched her head slightly. "Why, Izumi-sama?"

"I need to clean up today. A special visitor is coming over."

Hinata was still a bit confused, but listened to Izumi. Wait. Hinata had one final question before she could fully listen. "What about Ko-chan?"

"She can walk by herself, Hinata. Now, on with you. I can't really waste anymore time." Only for today Izumi had to change her personality. A visitor was coming over and she needed to clean, now.

"OK, Izumi-sama." Hinata said in a whisper.

Hinata was watching TV in Kohura's room. Two hours passed, yet Kohura was still asleep. _Geez, Ko-chan._

She decided to walk down the stairs, very quietly, so Izumi wouldn't notice her. Step after step, she soon found herself on the bottom. Downstairs, which was very clean, had no Izumi in it. Hinata thought for a second. _Where did Izumi-sama go?_

"Hey."

Hinata began to shake violently, as well as heavily sweating. If Izumi saw her, she was in trouble. She was supposed to be upstairs.

"It's me ~hafa!"

Hinata's body returned to it's normal state. "Heartshine. Why did you sneak up on me? And where is Izumi?"

Heartshine hesitated. "I didn't sneak up on you. Also, I have no idea who Izumi is. Is she the lady with the brown ponytail and high heels ~hafa?"

Hinata did not believe Heartshine. She definitely at least tried to sneak up on Hinata. Back to missing Izumi, though. "I guess. Do you have any idea where Izumi went, Heartshine?"

Heartshine hesitated, again. "She went to the grocery. I saw her, and actually, heard her say 'I'm going to the grocery' in that awful singing voice of hers ~hafa."

"Ok! Thanks for the help Heartshine. I have to bring Kohura upstairs now."

* * *

 _Eyecatch one: Kohura is seen wearing a purple dress, and Hinata is seen wearing a pink dress. Both pleased with their outfits, Kohura pays for the dresses and they run out of the store._

* * *

"What ~hafa?" Heartshine said with a shocked expression.

Hinata wasted no time. She walked towards the loveseat Kohura was sleeping in, and proceeded to pick up Kohura. No luck. Kohura was pretty heavy, not heavy enough to be overweight, but heavy enough. _You're so heavy. Gosh, lose some weight._ She began to lift Kohura with all of her strength. _Come on._ She lifted even more until she finally got Kohura…... _off the couch._ She picked up Kohura again until running out of energy and dropping her on the second step. There was a loud thump that rattled the ground and, in a few seconds, Kohura woke up.

"Hey, you succeeded in waking me up... and hey, where's mom?" Kohura said with a yawn.

Hinata smiled nervously. _Sorry, but at least you're finally up._ "She went to the grocery earlier, and before going, she made cookies and cleaned, she told me to stay upstairs. I'll get the cookies, and we better get going."

Kohura nodded in agreement, and began walking upstairs. "Alright then. I'll get the cookies. You don't have to, Hinata." And after finishing her sentence, she winked and ran down the stairs to the table, where the cookies where.

Suddenly, the door started to open. Hinata and Kohura (who also had the cookies), began to run up the steps, pulling Heartshine with them.

Izumi entered the house a few seconds later to unpack the groceries and watch TV.

When Hinata arrived upstairs, a pink, heart shaped brooch stared at her on the floor. She picked up the brooch, quite confused about it. She wanted to ask Heartshine, but was currently in a state of panic, due to Izumi coming back into the house. Heartshine saw Hinata get the brooch, however, and she knew what it meant.

 _Hinata is a Pretty Cure?_

 _In the Infinity Fortress…_

Shizuku sat on a throne located in the middle of the main room. She had a disappointed expression on her face. She could not get her mind off the Pretty Cure.

 _Kill the Pretty Cure, kill all of them._

She failed to do just that. She questioned herself, "How hard is it to get rid of them?" Shizuku turned to Mizuyu for advice.

"Sister, how can I kill the Pretty Cure?"

Mizuyu look up at her sister, unsure if she was serious or not. "I'm afraid I can't help you with something that obvious. "

"I knew that you never were a help to me..." Shizuku says, irritated.

Mizuyu turned around, and looked at her sister. "You should not kill the pretty cure. Tell me, tell me what that'll help."

"If the Pretty Cure are dead, no one can interfere with my plans. I plan to take over The Land Of Love, and soon enough, the earth. With Pretty Cure 'saving something' they are ultimately ruining my plan."

"Shizuku, you're so selfish. You might never learn that it is possible for us to rule together." Mizuyu turned around, starting to cry.

 _I'm not selfish, big sister. It's not selfish to want to rule, alone._

Shizuku proceeded to ignore her sister, and opened her door. She closed it and walked outside. The sky was dark, there were no stars, the air was musty, and the ugliest of animals were everywhere. This was the Infinity Fortress, and to Shizuku, this was pure beauty. She sat on the black grass and thought to herself, "I need to try again. I know that I don't ever, and I can't afford to, give up now. I need to keep my place as the queen."

After finishing the quick thought, she walked back to the fortress. Shortly after, she returned to earth to try again.

 _Outside the Infinity Fortress…_

A knock was heard on Kohura's front door. Izumi, who was watching TV, got up and proceeded to open it. Kohura and Hinata peeked down the steps and whispered to each other. "Is that the special visitor?" Seconds later, Izumi opened the door, and a short, blonde woman with office-like attire walked in.

"Welcome!" An excited Izumi shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry, I know that this is a formal-"

The lady whispered a very quiet 'Tch.", "You don't have to worry about it."

"Ok. So aren't we getting started on the bug inspection?"

"Which room? I need to know which room the pests are in-" And before finishing her sentence, she was turned into a Monako. The black smoke burned everyone's eyes, stung everyone's throat and prickled everyone's skin.

Izumi backed up in fear, falling over. "What happened to you?" she screamed. Shizuku knocked her unconscious after hearing her scream.

Hinata and Kohura saw this and began to run down the steps. Heartshine tried to follow, but would risk being seen, so she decided to not take a chance and just watch on the steps. If they really needed her, she would run down with them.

Kohura bumped into Shizuku. "Ouch! Watch it, shit…"

"Hey, Kohura, it's me." Shizuku said in her cracky voice.

Shizuku. Kohura recognized her in less than a few seconds.

"So, you have no one to split up this time?" Kohura replied sarcastically.

"Ko-chan, shouldn't you just transform?" Hinata said, worried.

"I don't need to split up anyone, remember that my monster's feed off of other's love, and you will be affected this time. This Monako is much stronger than the previous."

With a small chuckle, the Monako began to feed off of Kohura's love for Hinata, and weakened Kohura. Kohura fell down, trying to transform, but her brooch had been picken up and thrown by Shizuku so she couldn't transform, and so she couldn't try to attack Shizuku to get the brooch. "So, is this the end Kohura?"

Struggling to get up, she tried to respond. "No... I don't...think… so…"

"KO-CHAN! Get up! You have to transform or…."

"Or what Hinata?" Kohura said solemnly.

Shizuku smiled slightly before answering Kohura's question. "Basically, you'll die. I'll kill you if you fail to get up...your time is running out, Pretty Cure."

"Idiot!" Hinata shouted, shaking Kohura excessively. "Get up! You're going to die!" She failed to move Kohura, despite trying multiple times.. She began to cry, continuing to shake Kohura.

Shizuku kicked the crying Hinata onto the steps, and pulled a long black sword out of her dress. "Guess you'll die, Yume."

"What can I do..I don't know! I….I'm too weak to help Kohura. I can't let her die though, I don't know what I can do, maybe, I should die with-"

Heartshine had to make a run for it. She couldn't let this happen to Kohura or Hinata.

* * *

 _Eyecatch two: Adult Hinata and Kohura are driving a car at the same time, while Heartshine listens to music without stopping them._

* * *

"HINATA! HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM! YOU ARE NOT WEAK!"

Still crying, Hinata replied. "What do you mean? I'm not weak?" After saying that, a pink silhouette of bat-like wings appeared on her back.

"You're a Pretty Cure just like Kohura! Listen, shout the words 'Ruby Pink Metamorphosis!'"

"Pretty Cure? Ruby Pink Metamorphosis!"

Hinata was lifted into the air. Her glasses disappeared as well as her clothes. Her body was covered with a pink glow and ruby shadows. Her brooch, which was all the way upstairs, floated towards Hinata and pinned to her body, it formed a pink sailor fuku. Small, pink bat-like wings appeared on her back. Her short black hair got longer and turned pink, fishnet arm gloves formed and pink heels with straps formed. Pink earrings and two narrow, long bows formed on the back of her neck and the middle of her chest. She did a series of ballerina-like poses.

"Sparkling like the glimmer of a diamond, Cure Gem!" Hinata looked at herself, surprised. "Heartshine? What...happened to me? I'm a magical girl!"

"Yeah yeah, that's not the point, ~hafa. You're supposed to be a cure so you can save Kohura..not brag about being a magical girl"

"Not again.." Shizuku stabbed Kohura's back as hard as possible, covering her in bright red blood. She began to lose blood slowly, but in large amounts.

"...Ko-chan!" Hinata says starting to cry once more.

"Attack her, ~hafa! Shout the words Ruby Gem Burst, ~hafa!"

Talking as loud as she could, she used her attack."Ruby Gem Burst!" After saying that, a stream of pink rubies and light shot out of Hinata's hands, directed at Shizuku and the Monako. It stabbedthem both lightly. The Monako turned back into a woman, who was unconscious.

With Shizuku distracted, Heartshine grabbed Kohura's brooch and handed it to her.

With the weakest shout possible, Kohura transformed. "Purple Sapphire Metamorphosis!" Kohura was lifted in the air and her clothes disappeared, her body covered by a purple glow with sapphire shadows. he blood covering her disappeared and her wounds were healed, allowing her to regain her energy and strength. Her brooch floated off the floor. She transformed shortly after.

"Flying like the wings of an angel, Cure Angel! Ha! Now you have two cures, you piece of shit-"

Kohura was cut off by Hinata, who rolled her eyes. "That's enough Ko-chan...I don't think I can attack again."

"That means that I get the pleasure of finishing her off!" With a chuckle mocking Shizuku's she attacked. "Sapphire Angel Burst!"

Shizuku began to turn Hinata into a Monako, but was weakened by Hinata's attack. She tried to defend herself by Kohura's attack, but could not get up. She was thrown out the door by Kohura's attack and before leaving, said one thing "You'll pay for this!"

"So this is the special visitor mom?" Kohura asked curiously.

"Yes. Her name is Ai."

"Then why did you ask for her name?" Hinata asked.

 _Wow, Hinata._

"So you guys were downstairs?"

"Well, yeah, but only for a second- " Hinata said.

 _Not the snitching.._ "Shut up Hinata!" Kohura yelled.

"Why Ko-chan?"

"Girls, I need you upstairs because Ai is an exterminator. There were some...pests, roaches, back in the rec room. I understand that you two are not...how can I word this, little kids, but it's for your safety, ok?"

"Fine," they said at the same time, and they began the race up the stairs to watch some anime. Kohura chuckled. _I win._ Kohura thought.

Izumi began to lead Ai into the rec room downstairs while Kohura, Hinata, and Heartshine were watching anime upstairs. Shizuku woke up at this time, and proceeded to walk back to the Infinity Fortress. _Remember, I said you'll pay for this._

* * *

 _Ending: It's the heart that counts~._

* * *

 **EPISODE FOUR PREVIEW:**

Kohura: Izumi!

Naedo: Am I your scariest enemy?

Hinata: Don't let this stop us! We have to defeat her!

Heartshine: Don't let her do that to you two!

How can Kohura deal with this defeat? Where's her father?


	4. Chapter 4

_Opening: Go heroes! Shojo Pretty Cure!_

* * *

 **Trigger warning for blood, violence, death, and murder. I promise that I'll make a light-hearted chapter for epsiode 5!**

 **Episode 4:** A monster's awakening! The murderer and the Monako!

 **Kohura and Heartshine were in Kohura's backyard, sitting down on the grass resembling the smell of blooming flowers. It was sunny, cherry blossoms fell, and Heartshine paced eagerly.**

Heartshine stopped for a second, and thought to herself. Staring into blank space, she thought. I _'ve found 2 Pretty Cure Hafa~! But are those all the Pretty Cure? Because even if not, that should be enough for the Shizuku's defeat, right ~Hafa?_

Kohura glanced over at Heartshine. "Heartshine?"

Heartshine replied, "Yes, Ko-chan?" imitating Hinata in a very mocking manner.

Kohura's face grew hot due to anger. She stared at Heartshine for a little while. "What kind of shit…." No one else besides Hinata could call her 'Ko-chan'. "Heartshine. What kind of alien to you think you are? Were you intending to mock..Hinata?"

"Of course, _I was indeed mocking Hinata._ " Heartshine replied, rolling her eyes.

Kohura decided to stop and decided to go back on topic. "Heartshine, I have three questions for you. One, why are you calling me Ko-chan? Two, are you a boy or a girl? I do not like males, at all. And three, why do you say Hafa?" _I do not like males. I do not like them in general nor romantically. The only male I like, ever, was my father._

Heartshine walked towards Kohura. "I was mocking Hinata-"

"Well, don't do it again, ever." Kohura said as the redness left her face.

"Now to finish answering your questions. I am a female, Kohura, a 'girl'. I like to say ~Hafa, and all fairies say something at the end of their sentences. It's our suffixes or 'catchphrases.'" She paused for a couple of seconds. "Why do you not like males?"

"I killed one...once. On accident. Everytime I see one, I get scared. I panic...he might die, I.." Kohura said in a guilty tone.

"Who Kohura, ~Hafa?"

"My father.."

Heartshine tried to keep calm but her body did not obey her. She stared at Kohura with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Why did you kill him? I mean...that's a big thing to do…~Hafa."

"You….don't need to know." Kohura said as she ran far away, away from Heartshine, away from everyone, trying to hide her tears that wouldn't leave her face. She stopped, and hid behind a large, bright cherry tree. After her tears starting to dry, she took her phone out of her pocket and began to dial Hinata's number. She waited for Hinata to pick up.

She waited, waited, and waited. _No answer._ Nonetheless, she tried once more. When she was about to put the phone down, Hinata finally picked up.

"Hello Ko-chan?"

"Hinata…"

"What?"

"Don't you remember the time I told you...about..the incident.."

"When you killed him?"

"Yes...that's it. Did you tell anyone?"

"Of course not, Ko-chan. Why would I when I promised not to."

"I was just making sure.."

"But Ko-chan...please. Tell me, why did you really kill him , and was it really you?"

"Well. Okay. It happened ten years ago, when I was five years old. Our house caught on fire. I had to wake up both of my parents. It was too late, and he had to throw me out of the window like he did with my mother. The firefighters were there and it was safe to jump but...he died in the fire and he lost his life to save me. He's dead, and if I didn't exist, he would be alive…I'm….a murderer.."

"Ko-chan..I'm sorry that that has happened to you. It was not-"

* * *

 _Eyecatch one: Kohura buys Hinata a bag of chocolate but it turns out that Heartshine was inside the bag all along, eating it, and the bag is now empty._

* * *

Kohura drops her phone to cry but picks it back up shortly, while still crying. "Yes! I did Hinata...it's all my fault...all my fault. I should've jumped out the window faster but instead I was scared. I'm such a coward.."

"You're-"

She yelled as she cut off Hinata. "STOP IT! It is…I...I don't want to talk to you anymore." While wiping overflowing tears, she hung up.

"I already know that I'm a bad person. No one like me should ever, ever be a Pretty Cure in the first place. But it's ok...I still have mom after all." After saying this, she got up and walked back home.

Shizuku sat down on the floor, but shortly got back up and began pacing. _I'm going to be defeated if I do not defeat the precure myself. I need to change my plans, ideas, I need a new type of monster, now. I need to make, a Naedo._

"Shizuku. Please don't get any ideas." Mizuyu said as she stared at Shizuku. "And don't worry, you can try to kill them all you like but please remember, I will be released from here. The Pretty Cure **will** save me."

Shizuku walked forward and put black grass, a red dress, and a green acid-like substance on her black table. _I want to make a Naedo!_

Shizuku got a bot and put all of this is a bottle, and black smoke began to release from the bottle. A silhouette of a body started to form until a tall, pale, and red haired Monako who looked like an adult female appeared.

"Shizuku-sama." Naedo said as she began to walk towards Shizuku.

"Yes! I've made you Naedo."

"My name is ...Naedo, mistress-sama?"

"Yes. Now, go kill the Pretty Cure for me. You have attacks that you will use when the time comes."

Kohura decided that she was going to resolve the phone-hangup issue once and more all, by going to Hinata's house. She knocked on the house door, and Hinata was the one to answer.

Kohura took a deep breath and tried to say sorry. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Ko-chan?"

"Sorry about how I hung up, earlier…"

"It's fine, Ko-chan."

"I just get really upset over that event that happened awhile ago." Kohura said as she started to cry, but held in her tears.

"Ko-chan." Hinata said while holding Kohura. "You're not a murderer. It was not your fault."

"Maybe you're right. My father was a nice person, a hero, but he's gone now." Kohura said while starting to cry.

"Ko-chan..you're such a crybaby." Hinata lifted Kohura's face towards her and gave her a kiss.

"Yes Hinata, I am a crybaby. And crybabies need to be loved. Maybe you should kiss me ag-" Kohura was cut off as an highly eager Izumu ran towards the girls with a plateful of oatmeal raisin cookies.

"GIRLS! Come on, I've made more cookies!" Izumi shouted with all her might.

" _Izumi._ " Kohura and Hinata sighed.

"But, the cookies are good." Kohura said.

"Better than a kiss" Hinata teased.

"Girls, just get one.." Izumi said impatiently and shortly, had to leave. "I have to go to work! That is, on my computer." She gave Kohura a kiss and went upstairs.

"So are those two the Pretty Cure? Meh, I was expecting much more than school girls." Naedo said as she spied through Kohura's house window. "How can I defeat such weaklings?" Naedo asked herself with a chuckle. "I have something to do though, and I need to stop joking around." Unfortunately, she said her last sentence too loud and it got the attention of Kohura and Hinata.

"Ko-chan! What is that!"

"I think it's a lady? What the hell is she doing there?"

"I am Naedo."

"Naedo?" Hinata and Kohura exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, I am one of Shizuku's servansts. If it's not obvious, I am here solely to kill the Pretty Cure, and that is you." Naedo said with smile.

"Should we transform Ko-chan?"

"No, wait Hinata. If we attack too early, we may waste our power."

"Ok Ko-chan, yeah, right."

Tentacles emerged from Naedo's back and made their way through Kohura's house, up the stairs, and grabbed Kohura's mother, Izumi.

"Ko-chan!"

"What the fuck!"

"Geez, Ko-chan."

"We have to transform, now, Hinata! Who knows what else that squid will do!"

Kohura and Hinata held hands and transformed.

"Sparkling like the glimmer of a diamond, Cure Gem!"

"Flying like the wings of an angel, Cure Angel!

"The capture of a mother is unforgivable, we will both defeat you!" "We are the protectors of love and defeat those who hate it!"

"Ruby Gem Burst!" Hinata shouts.

Naedo runs and shoves Hinata before she can finish the attack, wasting Hinata's power used from trying to do the attack

"You little- Sapphire Angel Burst!"

Shizuku ducked aside. "Missed again, sweetheart. Try again next time!" Naedo said as she stabbed Kohura lightly with miniature knives that she pulled from her pockets. "Haha."

Kohura fell over with wounds all over her body. "This...is no laughing matter."

Naedo mocked them and laughed. "Yeah, sure it is. But girls, I am not looking to defeat you specifically. Watch this." Naedo made a black cloud of smoke that caused everyone to start choking and the smoke made it nearly impossible to see. However, while no one noticed, she stabbed Izumi as hard as possible. Blood began to release from the small, deep wound. It stained Naedo's hands shortly before Naedo removed the knife.

"Mom?" Kohura asked after the black smoke started to fade and she was able to breathe easily. She walked forward and saw Izumi's body. She gasped in horror before running towards her mother.

"Young lady."

"Mother. It's ok, you'll be fine, pleas-"

"You'll be fine Kohura, but not me. I'm going to die so I can be in the same place as your father."

"No. You'll be ok!" Kohura said as she began to cry for the third time.

"Goodbye Kohura. Even though I've been rude to you, I still love you. Please save the world like you're supposed to, Pretty Cure." Izumi said as her breathing rate began to slow down. Slower, slower, and slower. Until she finally exhaled for the last time..

"What..Hinata, is Izumi gone?"

"Y-yes." Was all Hinata managed to mutter.

"Naedo! Why would you do something like...this...it's unfair!" Kohura said between loud crying.

"Aww. Mommy's gone now.." Naedo said sarcastically. "Now to kill you."

Kohura wiped her tears excessively. "I know...there is some way I can defeat you.." And a bright purple light began to emerge from her chest.

* * *

 _Eyecatch two: Kohura and Hinata are seen at Izumi's funeral and Heartshine cries the loudest._

* * *

"Kohura!"

"Heartshine. Where did you come from?"

"You can do a new attack! After the item appears, shout 'Halation Sapphire Echo!', RIGHT AFTER IT ARRIVES!" Heartshine yells as loudly as possible.

The purple light turns into a purple rod shaped like a heart, with white sapphires on the sides. _So this is my new item. It looks nice, but does it work as good?_

"HALATION SAPPHIRE ECHO!" Kohura shouts with all of her might.

Tiny purple arrows studded with purple sapphires stabbed Naedo repeatedly. She tried to avoid them, but they followed her. She tried to use black smoke to confuse the arrows, but in the end, she became unconscious due to the power that the arrows had. The ones that Kohura's attack have are not ordinary arrows and can cause anyone to be unconscious, if not used with caution.

"No...I do not get defeated! I do have next time, and your mother is still dead!" Naedo shouted as she teleported using the same black smoke from earlier.

Hinata and Kohura de-transformed and began to go back into Hinata's house. "Hinata." Kohura said a she buried her head inside of Hinata's chest."My mother is gone now. She's dead too. I have no family members now! Why.."

"Ko-chan. I liked her too. It's ok Kohura. We need to finish our mission."

"You're right. We have to save the world as Pretty Cure. But Izumi, I'll never forget you." Kohura said while wiping another tear.

"You are a crybaby, Kohura." Hinata said as she kissed Kohura again.

* * *

 _Ending: It's the heart that counts~_

* * *

 **Episode 5 preview:**

Heartshine; So...Kohura, do you like Kyoto?

Hinata: Really Ko-chan? I thought you were my girlfriend..

Kohura: No! Kyoto and I are just friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: The Police scene will take place in the 6th or 7th chapter.**

* * *

Opening: Go heroes! Shojo Pretty Cure!

* * *

Episode 5: Never Shizuku! We are a powerful duo!

* * *

After her mother died, Hinata alerted police. She typed in 911, shaking, scared. Hinata gave the phone to Kohura. Telling the police about this is general was risky. She did not want them to find out about Shizuku, or the fact that she and Kohura were pretty cure.

"My Mother was killed." Kohura said.

"What's your mother's name? And your name?" A female police said.

"My Name is Kohura Yume. My Mother's name is Izumi Yume. She was killed by a monster. Not a human, but a monster. I'd advise against setting up an investigation. If that monster killed my mother, she may kill you as well." Kohura warned.

"We will have to start an investigation, immediately. And what do you mean by 'monster'?"

"The Woman...or rather thing, who killed my mother was not a human. She was a monster, a murderer. I am warning you, if she finds out that you are looking for her, she will kill you." Kohura warned for a second time. She doubted if the police would listen to her warning.

"We will still have to start the investigation, thank you. We will come over and ask you a few questions later. You'll receive a new guardian soon."

"Okay, goodbye." Kohura said, hanging the phone up.

Kohura was not looking forwards to being asked "more questions. She did not want to be asked questions. Her mother dying in front of her was enough.

Hinata looked at her watch, and the time 4:30PM. It was getting late. Maybe we should go home.

"You should go home now, Ko-chan. We should both go home." Hinata said,

"I will, goodbye Hinata. Please stay safe."

"Goodbye Ko-chan." Hinata said as she walked home, waving Kohura goodbye.

* * *

Today was a sad day for Kohura. Her mother was gone, and she would never come back to see Kohura. She began to regret becoming a pretty cure to begin with, so why was she chosen to become a precure?

She did not want to get out of bed today, at all. It was not the same without her mother's voice to wake her. Kohura heard Izumi's voice in her head, replaying the things she said before her death.

"Young lady."

That phrase replayed the most. What did it mean? "I don't want to, but I must get out of bed," she said with a frown. Kohura walked downstairs to make breakfast and go to school.

When she reached the final step, she heard a knock on the door. It was closed, so she did not notice who was there. Kohura was hesitant at first, but after the knocking became more loud and frequent, she opened the door.

"Who's there?" Kohura said in a curious tone.

"It's me, Ko-chan." Hinata said with a worried voice.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Nothing, I just thought….maybe your mother's death shouldn't stop you from-"

"Do not go on. Everyone has been saying that to me! And do you think it helps? No, it doesn't." Kohura said in an angry tone. "You can leave! Come back when you have something important to say!"

"Fine, Kohura! I came to check up on you! Honestly, if your mother dies, do you expect me to stay at home?" Hinata yells.

"Ha, so you were following your mommy's orders. Like you care!" Kohura yells back.

"Whatever, Kohura!" Hinata slams Kohura's door and leaves her, trying not to cry.

What a liar. Kohura said to herself. "Only listening to her precious, living mommy."

"But...Hinata's right, Kohura, ~hafa!" Heartshine exclaims.

Kohura decides it's time to go to school, now. She would get a new "guardian" later. "Shut up Heartshine!" She opened the door and ran out, finally going to school.

Kohura, exhausted, was finally home from school. She had a slightly better mood than earlier. She wanted to call Hinata, but she lacked the courage. Deep breaths, nothing to be scared of. It's not like Hinata's going to beat me up or something.

She jittered while grabbing her [phone and typing in Hinata's number. After typing it in, she waited...no answer. Kohura hoped that Hinata wasn't ignoring her. Finally, after sometime, a voice...that was not Hinata's, answered the phone.

"Hello, I am Kotori Mei. What do you need?"

Uh oh, this was not expected at all.

"I'm Kohura Yume, Hinata's friend at school."

"Oh...is Hinata your girlfriend?" Kotori giggled.

"Um…" Kohura said with a gulp.

"Hinata! Get the phone!" Kotori called.

Kotori left and went upstairs to take a nap, while Hinata ran downstairs to pick up the phone.

"HELLO!" Hinata shouted eagerly into the phone.

"What the hell!" Kohura said as she jumped, startled.

"My bad, Ko-chan."

"Don't...worry about it."

"So, what do you want Ko-chan?" 

"Well, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Kohura said in a calm tone.

"It's no problem! I should've been more supportive and listened."

"Heh, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. However, I'll think I'll be okay, for now."

"That's good news. I'll talk to you later, Ko-chan."

"See you later, Hinata." Kohura said as she hung up the phone.

She sat down on her couch and began to daydream. However, Kohura did not notice that Heartshine was spying on her, hiding behind the couch. "I think it's very hard to stay angry at girlfriends. I wonder if us getting married would really happen.."

"Aha! Softie! ~Hafa!"

"Heartshine! Don't tell anyone, it won't end well and I can promise you that!"

"You softie, ~hafa!" Heartshine said as she started to run.

"Come back here, you idiot!" Kohura shouted as she chased her.

* * *

Eyecatch one: Hinata and Kohura are shopping so Hinata can get new glasses, and Kohura picks purple glasses. Hinata wears the purple glasses and smiles

* * *

Inside the infinity fortress..

"Naedo…." Shizuku says as she stares at Naedo.

"Yes, Shizuku-sama?"

"You failed to kill pretty cure. You didn't even kill one." Shizuku says angrily.

"I'm sorry, Shizuku. However, I have killed Kohura's ally." Naedo says with wide eyes.

"That's not what I wanted you to do, but killing an ally is helpful. And remember to call me Shizuku-sama"

"I'm glad I could assist you. I am also sorry, Shizuku-sama."

"When an ally, especially one that has a strong bond with a cure, dies, the cure is overwhelmed with grief, anger, sadness, and other negative emotions. In battle, this can weaken them tremendously." Shizuku says.

"I knew it would help something!" Naedo says with a smile.

"Don't get too prideful, Naedo, you still have to kill the pretty cure. I'm not going to kill you like I planned to because you have showed me that you aren't useless. Please try again!"

"But...I-"

Shizuku interrupts Naedo "I have healing powers like my twin sister, Queen Mizuyu. After I captured her, I've taken away most of her power, so my healing powers are ten times stronger. But, this healing power lasts only once. Use it when you really need it. When it's gone, you'll have to deal with your injuries. Lastly, on the topic of cures, you will have a great reward for bringing me...or outright killing, a Pretty Cure."

"I'll try, but it will be quite a challenge." Naedo says anxiously.

Outside the Infinity Fortress...

"Hinata! Kohura the softie wants to marry you!" Heartshine said as she fainted, thanks to all that non-stop running.

"I do not!" Kohura yells.

"Maybe you are...a softie, Kohura."

Hinata and Kohura turned around, surprised. "Who said that?" They shouted at the same time.

"I did, Naedo...ahaha! You can call me the sexy woman in red!" Naedo says as she makes not one, but multiple couples forget each other. "This is gonna be fun."

"You aren't sexy, you piece of shi-!"

"Please, Ko-chan…we should transform before she does something else bad!" Hinata interrupts.

"Purple Sapphire Metamorphosis!"

"Ruby Pink Metamorphosis!"

"Flying like the wings of an angel, Cure Angel!"

"Sparkling like the glimmer of a diamond, Cure Gem!"

"The breakup of an innocent couple is unforgivable!" We will both defeat you!"

"We are the protectors of love and defeat those who hate it!"

Naedo laughs and crosses her arms. "Pretty cure have various catchphrases, no?"

"Does that even matter?"

"Yes, it does." Naedo says with a glare. "Variety is interesting, and I like interesting foes. Don't bore me!"

Kohura walks up to Naedo, with an angry face. "I'll give you one chance to go. If you stay, we will have to do something about it."

"I'd prefer not to leave, ladies! My mission is to kill you, so surrendering is not an option."

"Ha!" Kohura laughs. "Halation Sapphire ECHO!"

The attack gives Naedo a painful stab, but she heals the stabbed area. She begins to walk towards the pretty cure once more.

Unfortunately after attacking, Kohura is a bit too weak and begins to wobble as she tries to walk. "Hinata, attack her! I'm too weak to attack again!"

"Ruby Gem Burst!" Hinata shouts as loud as possible.

This attack sends Naedo flying, landing roughly on the ground. She already used the healing powers given by Shizuku, and she had to deal with her injuries unfortunately. "I know, you're trying to torture me. I'm not going to stop until I get one of you…"

Naedo's body starts to glow...with a faint black aura. She started to float...and a few seconds later, tentacles...much larger than the ones she used to kill Kohura's mother, emerged from her back. Hinata and Kohura froze for a second, surprised by this.

"I have backup, Pretty Cure!"

* * *

Eyecatch two: Hinata and Heartshine mock Kohura's voice, while Kohura is asleep on the couch

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hinata asks while staring at Kohura.

"Maybe I can fight her physically...or see if I can attack with my first attack."

"But you've never fought that way before!" Hinata says, surprised.

Kohura smiles. "I'm in my Cure form, and it grants me extra strength."

"Too late!" Naedo says as she entangles Hinata within her tentacles, squeezing her hard enough to nearly kill her.

"Let me go!" Hinata shouts.

"Sapphire Angel Burst!" Kohura says as she uses her last bit of strength. "Shit! I knew that was a bad idea!"

"Ko-chan!" Hinata shouts again.

Naedo smiles and laughs. "This is quite a show, aha."

"How is this funny!" Hinata says as Naedo squeezes her tighter. "Ko-chan!"

I'm not sure, what am I supposed to do? Let Hinata die, or kill...I'm too tired...attacking like that...with so little energy...if I waited...maybe I would have defeated Naedo. Fighting her physically, at this state, is impossible.

"Do...you...wan-" Hinata says as she gasps for air.

Naedo grins and unwraps Hinata.. "That was not as hard as I thought! I'll spare your little girlfriend! Goodbye, and meet you at the Infinity Fortress!" Naedo says as she and Hinata disappear. "Bye-" Hinata tries to say, but it's too late.

Kohura eyes began to water, and she tried to wipe them but the force was too strong. She still had a chance to save her, but the fact that she was defeated was disappointing.

"Kohura, no ~Hafa!"

"Shush. I'll save her…"

"Make sure it's fast, ~hafa! I don't trust Naedo or anyone else associated with Shizuku!"

"How can we get to the Infinity Fortress?" Kohura asks curiously.

"I'm not sure. But I've heard it's not too far from The Land Of Love, ~hafa!"

"Where's the Land Of Love?" Kohura asks again, a bit confused.

"In the sky, ~hafa!"

"The what?" Kohura asked for the third time. This was getting very confusing.

"I'll explain later, but first you must defeat any enemies that Shizuku will create. She knows that you will come to save Hinata, and she does not want that. Not only does she want Hinata kept there, she wants to kill you also, ~hafa."

"But-"

Heartshine cuts her off. "Shizuku is a very greedy individual. But please, do not give up, ~hafa!"

"I won't…"

"You say that now, but there will be times when you want to. Getting to the infinity fortress is not easy ~hafa."

Kohura begins to walk home, wanting absolute quiet. "This is not what I expected Heartshine. Hinata was supposed to be my partner...with my partner gone...how can I fight."

"What do you mean by 'partner' ~hafa?"

"My fighting partner…"

"Oh ~hafa!"

"Heartshine! Don't!"

"You softie ~hafa!" Heartshine says as she starts to run, restarting the "softie" incident from earlier.

Was being a pretty cure really all that magical? It didn't seem so.

* * *

Don't worry, Hinata. I'll make it to the infinity fortress...I will save you. I don't care...if it takes long. You will not die there, I promise. I should have been nicer to you.

* * *

 **Episode 6 preview  
**

Kyoto: did I really transform?

Heartshine: yes!

Kohura: You aren't replacing Hinata, you idiot!

Kyoto: But that means I'm your new partner!

Kohura: ...

Next episode: Feel her sparkling heart! The diamond abundant cure, cure love!

* * *

Ending: It's the heart that counts~


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening: Go heroes! Shojo Pretty Cure!_

* * *

 _Episode 6: Feel her sparkling heart! The diamond abundant Cure, Cure Love!_

* * *

Kohura's face was concealed by her pillow and her body was stiff. Hinata wasn't kidnapped, she was still here, right? Why didn't she die when Hinata was kidnapped? Why did she exist? Kohura wasn't sure. She did know, however, that Hinata was supposed to be her partner. It did not seem safe to fight solo.

Whatever, Kohura thought as she got out of bed. She forced herself to smile and walked down the stairs to make herself breakfast.. Heartshine stared at Kohura, "You'll be able to save Hinata".

"How? What am I supposed to do? I have no idea where Shizuku or Hinata are. Do I just get on a random airplane and expect to find Hinata?" Kohura said. It seemed like she was ranting but she was indeed asking questions.

"Calm down," Kohura cut off Heartshine before she got to finish. "Why should I calm down?"

"Kohura, I know you're angry, but you don't seem very optimistic about this," Heartshine reminded, "You need to be hopeful about this,"

"I have no reason to be hopeful," Kohura said, sulking.

"I'll talk to you later, Kohura, because talking to you in that state won't help you. You should do something you enjoy", Heartshine said as she went upstairs.

Suddenly, a white light filled the entire room and a woman's silhouette appeared. Kohura could not see the woman's face or body. "Huh, who are you?" Kohura said as the woman began to walk towards Kohura, revealing herself. "Mama?"

"Kohura,"

"Are you back?" Kohura asked.

"No, Kohura. I'm still dead,"

"Then why can I see you?"

"That's your power, Kohura," Izumi said, smiling, "All Pretty Cure have a main power, you can see the spirits of people close to you, but only if we choose to visit you. As the Pretty Cure of death of rebirth, that is your power"

"This is a creepy power, then."

"It seems creepy, but it should remind you that even if we die, it's not the last time you'll see us," Izumi cleared her throat, "I should tell you that Hinata is indeed alive. Shizuku has no intention to kill her. Saving her will be difficult but not impossible. That's all I can say for now," Izumi said.

"Wait," Kohura asked at the last minute, "How do you know that I'm a Pretty Cure?"

"I saw you transform before I died," Izumi waved, "I must go, now. Goodbye Kohura," Izumi said as light covered the room. In a few seconds, Izumi's spirit was gone.

Kohura opened the door and left the house, as it was time for school. She would not forget this unsettling-but-slightly-interesting experience.

Kohura was nearly at the school door before a familiar voice startled her. "Kohura, school's out."

"Kyoto…" Kohura said as she let out a heavy sigh. Kyoto had an annoying crush on Kohura. Kyoto knew that Kohura was taken, but she still tried to flirt, regardless of the fact that her flirting was horrible. Hopefully, Kyoto would skip the flirting for now.

"Where's Hinata?" Kyoto asked curiously.

"None of your business." Of course, Hinata was captured by Shizuku, but Kyoto had no reason to know about that. Kohura knew that she would use this as an excuse to try to flirt. As cruel as it sounds, Kyoto looked for every opportunity, including this one.

"Well, then. I wonder...I won a free ticket to Magical Luna, do you want to go with me?" Kyoto bought a ticket already, but entered the raffle anyway. She wanted to bring someone with her and she didn't have enough money for another ticket.

"No thanks, since school's out, I'll go to the Cafe and return home," Kohura said. That was a close one, because Kohura did not plan on dating Kyoto.

"Aww, that's a shame. Now I have no one-"

"Don't guilt trip me, Kyoto," Kohura said as she walked away angrily.

Aww, it was a good try, Kyoto thought. She was a bit sad due to Kohura's rejection, so she went to the Gatari Park to cheer up. Kyoto took a romance novel out of her purse, and when she opened it, a red, heart-shaped brooch fell out. "What is this?" Kyoto questioned...it was unlikely that she would get a response, because she was alone.

It's a bit strange that the park was empty because people usually came here to exercise, do yoga, or read. Magical Luna didn't show in theaters until next week. Where did everyone go? "I'm unsure what this is...but maybe I should keep it? Yeah, I should keep it! It might come in handy someday!" Kyoto stuffed the brooch in her purse.

She thought she was alone until a fairy appeared behind her, "What the hell?" Kyoto said, shocked.

"Hello, ~Hafa! Could I see that brooch?"

"Why? And, what are you?" Kyoto asked, surprised.

"It's important", Heartshine said.

Kyoto gave Heartshine the brooch, eager to see what it might reveal. Is she a Pretty Cure? If she is, this is great news! Kohura won't be alone anymore and she has someone who's willing to help her fight Shizuku! Heartshine thought. She returned the brooch to Kyoto, grinning. "Thanks, ~Hafa!"

"So, what now?" Kyoto thought it was odd to give her something and not get any information about this thing.

"Nothing, just keep the brooch. You'll definitely need it!"

"But still, what are you?" Heartshine didn't answer her second question, so she tried to ask it again.

"I'm a fairy," Heartshine said, sighing. Hopefully, Kyoto wouldn't called her a doll, rat, or plushie...like most people did.

"A what?" Kyoto was confused. She knew that fairies were in fairy tales, but they did not look like Heartshine.

"A fairy? What's a fairy? I mean, I know what a fairy is, but you do not look like the fairies in fiction books and media."

"Fairies are magical beings who come from different kingdoms, they assist Pretty Cure...most of the time.,"

"Pretty Cur-"

"I have to go now, goodbye ~Hafa!" Heartshine did not feel like answering any more questions. She did not want to start a mentoring session.

Kyoto took her romance novel and put the brooch in her purse. Now I can finally read without any distractions or "fairies". But, I have to know, why was that fairy so vague? She didn't even give me her name, and what does the brooch even do? I'll need it, but for what? What? she thought.

 _Inside the Infinity Fortress_

"Thank you for your assistance so far, Naedo," Shizuku said with a wide grin. She was proud of her creation. So far, Naedo killed one of the Pretty Cure's allies and captured a Pretty Cure.

"You're welcome, Shizuku-sama," Naedo said while bowing down.

A crackling noise from a room to the left of the fortress disrupted the little session. "Should I check that room?" Naedo asked.

"No, I can do it," Shizuku replied.

Maybe if I'm able to pull out my hand, I'll be able to transform and escape! Hinata thought to herself. Unfortunately, this was interrupted when Shizuku checked up on her.

"You stupid rat," Shizuku said angrily. "You cannot escape my clutches, as these chains are magical. Even if you were to get them loose, they would easily trap you again."

"I'm not a stupid rat! Ko-chan will rescue me, mark my words!" Hinata said, trying to stop tears from filling up her eyes.

"I doubt it, we'll kill her before she arrives here," Shizuku laughed, "with your little princess in shining armor gone, no one will rescue you. No one! Naedo, your #1 priority is to kill Kohura Yume, Cure Angel!" She slapped Hinata and left the room.

"She's lying. I swear that you'll be rescued, Cure Gem."

"Who?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Mizuyu," the voice said.

"Queen Mizuyu?"

 _Outside the Infinity Fortress_

Kohura went outside, planning to get some fresh air. As she passed by the cafe, she discovered that they had created a new pastry flavor. Vanilla ice cream & strawberry. Kohura hadn't eaten any snacks today, so a serving or two wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Hello?" To her dismay, the store was mostly empty. Only Kyoto and staff members were present.

"Hey Kohura!" Kyoto said with a wide grin as she sat at Kohura's table. Kohura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where's everyone?" Kohura asked.

"Hype related to the Magical Luna series!" Kyoto answered, with the grin still on her face. "So do you wanna talk or something?"

"No, I came here to eat something," Kohura replied with a frown. She didn't want to talk to Kyoto or Heartshine. She didn't want to talk to anyone but Hinata.

A waitress walked to Kohura's table and asked for her orders. She had an angular face, black hair, red eyes, and was slightly taller than Kohura. "I'd like a Vanilla Ice Cream & Strawberry pastry"

"I'd like one as well!" Kyoto yelled.

 _I have to get out of here, and fast. I don't like Kyoto, I don't want to be her friend, at all. We don't have anything in common and I don't like her personality. She's incredibly irritating and I'm tempted to do something rude. Hopefully the waitress won't take long._

"Here you two go!" The waitress said.

"Thank you," Kohura and Kyoto said at the same time.

Kyoto promptly took a bite and needed to make her opinion public. "This is delicious!" She yelled, causing some staff members to glare at her for a bit.

Kohura ignored Kyoto and took a bit of her own pastry. It does taste good, much better than the other pastries here. They aren't bad, but this is supreme quality. I don't think I need a second helping, especially with how expensive these ones are in particular.

Kohura cleaned up after herself and said goodbye to Kyoto. "See you." If anything she didn't want to interact with Kyoto at all.

The weather was nice, not too hot, not too cold. Unfortunately Kohura had plenty to be sad about; her mother was still dead and Hinata still held hostage, so despite the weather her mood was low. Her normal angry-like neutral expression was replaced with a frown. Nothing could get her attention anymore. Kohura daydreamed for a bit, and stared into blank space.

A voice interrupted the entire thing. "Destroying relationships and ruining lives! The sexy woman in red! Naedo has arrived!"

"Naedo? You again? Give Hinata back!" Kohura awoke from her little daydream. The person who caused her awakening did not come for a happy visit.

"So how do you like my intro?" Naedo asked with glee.

"Terrible as always." However, this would not distract Kohura. "Where did you take Hinata?"

"Why would I tell you that, you stupid fool. If you want her back, you'll have to do it the hard way!" Naedo then split a couple apart and attacked Kohura with her tentacles once more.

"Back off!" Kohura says while dodging the attack. "I'm not afraid to use my most powerful attack!" She then gathered strength, "Purple Sapphire Metamorphosis! Flying like the wings of an angel, Cure Angel! Threats and the break up of a couple is unforgivable! I, Kohura, will defeat you!"

Utter nonsense, Naedo thought. "Supreme darkness!" Naedo's tentacles grew larger and began to emit toxic fumes. "I'll kill you this way, then!" She laughed while watching Kohura choke on the fumes.

"This won't kill me," Kohura said. She began to gather up her strength and attacked with all her might. "Halation Sapphire ECHO!"

Naedo was thrown a couple miles away, but was able to heal from the injuries. "Haha! Take that, you violent little bitch!"

"Shit! That is my most powerful attack," Kohura began to panic, "No! No! No!"

"Now I'll be able to end you once and for all!" Naedo said grinned. "My upgraded tentacles are much sharper and have a much higher kill potential. Want to be the first to try them out?"

Suddenly, a girl who seemed younger than Naedo, but older than Kohura began to cross their path.

"Oh, hi Kohura!" Kyoto said with a grin. She hadn't seen Kohura since the cafe visit, which was 5 hours ago.

"Kyoto?" That's the first thing she notices, my appearance. Forget the fact that I'm close to "death" Kohura thought, angrily.

"What happened to you? Your hair, your outfit, your shoes? Are you even Kohura?"And you're all bruised up!"

"Just leave, Kyoto. This smoke is dangerous," Kohura warned.

"I'm dangerous as well!" Naedo said proudly.

"And who are you?" Kyoto asked.

"Naedo. And are you associated with this Pretty Cure, young girl?" Kohura was surprised that Naedo didn't insult her.

"Why do you need to know? Kyoto said as she began to cough from the fumes.

"Important reasons! Naedo said, winking. "Now to get back to business!" The fumes began to affect Kohura's lungs further. Naedo aimed at Kohura's arm and stabbed. The wound began to pour out blood very rapidly.

"Kohura! Red lady, you monster! Stop this!"

"Why should I listen to a weakling like you?" Naedo smirked. "Are you out of your mind? I can kill you in a blink of an eye!"

"I have a crush on Kohura! You can't take away from love!" Kyoto coughed and then continued, "hearts full of pure love are better than ones full of pure hatred and darkness!"

"You fool. I warned yo-"

A red aura appeared on Kyoto's body, Heartshine, asleep in Kohura's bag, noticed and made her que.

"You are a legendary Pretty Cure, ~Hafa! Shout the words: 'Red Diamond Metamorphosis!'"

"You, from earlier?"

"Do it already!"

"Red Diamond Metamorphosis!"

Kyoto was lifted in the air and her clothes disappeared, her body covered by a red glow with diamond shadows. The brooch she found earlier seemed to float through and out of her bag. It pinned to her glowing body and formed a red sailor fuku. Medium sized, red, fairy wings suddenly stuck out of her back. Her black, straight hair grew longer, turned red, and her eyes turned red. Red bows grew on the back of the bottom portion of the sailor fuku and slightly below the middle of her chest. Red strapped heels formed on her feet. Red hoop earrings appeared and red hang-length gloves appeared on her arms. She landed back on the ground and began to do a series of sports-like poses. "Spreading everlasting love, Cure love!"

"If you want to save Kohura, shout the words: 'Diamond love burst!', Heartshine exclaimed.

"Diamond love burst! Kyoto said with all her might.

A heart shaped stream of diamonds and light impale Naedo's eye and body, making her lose consciousness and putting an end to her toxic smoke. Kohura slowly regains her strength and stands up.

"Your wounds? What happened to them?" Kyoto asked.

"They healed," Kohura said.

"How? Why? How is that even possible?"

"Pretty Cures can heal themselves if given enough time," Kohura paused for a second, "but we can still be injured, sometimes gravely"

"What about her?"

"Naedo?" Kohura walks up to Naedo and kicks her across the park. "The should break her arm as well, she won't cause any trouble to a bit," Kohura frowned, "but I have a feeling that Shizuku will simply heal her."

"Why didn't we kill her? You nearly died!" Kyoto asked again.

"No need, at least for now. She's a coward. Overwhelm her and she'll go running back to her precious Shizuku. I was also too weak, given that I can only attack once," Kohura answered.

"Well uh, wanna come over? Hinata's gone, right?"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it that way! Do you want to come over? I have lots of food and movies, and a comfy couch," Kyoto smiled, "and you're living alone, so I thought of staying with you for a bit-"

"Until I get a foster mom," Kohura exclaimed, "but I'm only coming over this one time, don't ask me anymore."

"Fine," Kyoto said.

Kohura and Kyoto both detransformed and went to to Kyoto's house. Kyoto's house was a light pink color, with white windows and a small flower box in the front of the house. The stairs were light pink and the roof was white.

I wonder how this will turn out. I don't even know what kind of movies she has in her house. What kind of snacks? I can't help but doubt everything here. Kohura thought.

"Well, let's have a sleepover!"

"Aren't you a little too old for that, Kyoto?" Kohura asked while shaking her head.

"Who cares," Kyoto laughs "What else are we supposed to call it?"

* * *

 _Ending: It's the heart that counts~_

* * *

Episode 7 preview:

Kyoto: Why not be my girlfriend instead? I did save you after all!

Kohura: In your dreams!

Heartshine: How interesting!

Kohura & Kyoto: You're not helping.


End file.
